


Utmost Professionalism is ...

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, seriously that's all there is. plot? not my house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: ... distracting your boyfriend from his work and then kissing him against a wall.





	Utmost Professionalism is ...

    “Congratulations, lieutenant. It looks like for once, your entire department had their physicals done on time.” Hugh smirks openly at him. Paul’s heart may or may not skip a beat.

    “Would you sign here and here to confirm that you’ve acknowledged that and that you are informed that nobody needs any immediate medical assistance?”

His voice is so rich and warm and there’s that teasing little smile in the corner of his mouth that makes Paul so oddly bashful, like Hugh is flirting with him. He probably is.

    “There’s absolutely no reason to be that smug about it,” he mutters, abandoning his work and walking over to where Hugh is leaning against a console.

    “I’m not smug,” Hugh replies, voice a little more quiet now that they’re closer together.  Paul is in lab 3, and the only other people are two ensigns several meters away, chatting quietly while working on something, but they still want to keep the conversation between them only.

They touch fingers for far longer than necessary for Hugh to hand over the stylus to him. Paul flicks through the pages quickly, mainly so he doesn’t accidentally look up, because that would make Hugh say something stupid and sweet and then Paul would blush.

Hugh is watching him amusedly. Paul stares down again, feeling a blush creeping up on him.

    “And how are you today, Lieutenant Stamets?”

    “Seriously?”

    “Yes.”

    “Don’t flirt with me when I’m on duty.”

    “Aww. Hey, if you’ve got a moment - you wanted to show me a … simulation? In lab 5?”

    “Is that some kind of ploy to get me alone?”

Hugh chuckles. “Absolutely. Am I that obvious?”

    “Maybe I’m just smart.” It comes out a lot less grumpy than Paul wanted it to.

    “Well?”

Paul sighs, pretending to be annoyed. Not that the two ensigns are paying the slightest bit of attention to them, and Hugh knows Paul won’t say no, so really, there’s no reason to pretend, except Paul kind of likes it.

    “Come on, then.”

Hugh follows him at a respectable distance.

 

The automatic doors of lab 5 slide shuts, lights flickering on and Hugh still stays three paces away. Paul rolls his eyes. His love is so obvious.

    “Computer, lock doors.”

    “ _ Acknowledged. _ ”

Hugh grins, closes the distance between them and pulls Paul in for a kiss. Paul’s hands flit to his hip and his neck instantly, kissing Hugh back just as delightedly.

They pull away for air eventually and Paul can’t help but laugh a little, breathless.

    “You can’t always come in and distract me from my work for kisses,” he complains, smiling.

    “I wish I did it as often as you say I do.” Hugh rubs their noses against each other and Paul giggles again. How Hugh always makes him feel like a bottle of champagne after an earthquake he’ll probably never know.

Hugh kisses him again, and this time it’s deeper, the giddiness in Paul’s stomach replaced by something more like yearning. He needs Hugh so much.

    “Hey, baby, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Hugh presses another kiss to the corner of Paul’s mouth. He’s been steadily walking Paul backwards, and now he’s pressing him against the wall. It’s very, very ridiculous and there are a lot of people on this ship who could override Paul’s command to keep the doors locked and they could walk in on them any moment and see Paul pressed against the wall. 

Hugh kisses him and his train of thought is derailed. 

    “It’s like we’re a couple teenagers,” Paul says the next time they break apart.

    “Well, I bet you were cute.”

    “I had  _ glasses _ .”

    “No, that’s  _ adorable _ , oh god. Really?” Hugh is obviously delighted.

    “Yeah.”   
    “Are there pictures? Oh, I bet you were so cute.”

    “I shouldn’t have brought this up, should I?”

    “Absolutely not. I won’t rest until I’ve seen pictures.”

Paul thunks his head against the wall, smiling despite himself. “What did I get myself into?”

Hugh looks at him oddly pensively.

    “Oh, no. No, no, you do  _ not  _ get to turn this into a dirty joke. Come on, have some standards.”

    “Luckily I do, otherwise I would’ve fallen for someone far below you.”

Paul groans and refuses to meet Hugh’s eyes. “Stop it.”

Hugh kisses his jaw, nuzzling just under the angle of it. 

    “If you give me a hickey, I  _ will  _ kick you in the balls.”

    “Always the romantic.” Hugh’s breath fans over Paul’s neck. Feels good. “But no, I don’t think I will. I can barely kiss your neck without your skin going so delightfully red.”

Whoever told Paul’s superficial blood vessels that right now was a great time to gear up for being noticed is an asshole.

Hugh laughs in gratification at the flush coloring Paul’s face. 

    “Called it. Didn’t even need to kiss you.”

Paul runs a hand over his face. “I don’t like you.”   
    “You said something else last night.”

Paul grins and slings his arms around Hugh’s neck. “Oh yes I did.”

Hugh returns the hug and noses at Paul’s neck again, his breath raising tingles all over Paul’s skin. “Oh, if only it were night and you were … I can’t remember how the poem goes so … and you were naked?”

The laugh chokes Paul in his surprise. “ _ What _ ?!”

     “Oh, if only it were night and you were naked in my arms. Oh lover, what …. Fun we’d have? I don’t know.”

    “What kind of poem is that? Hugh!”

    “I don’t know, I think I heard it somewhere. What, you don’t like it?”

Paul grins into his love’s uniform. “No, I don’t.”

    “Or maybe you’re lying and -” Hugh sneaks an ass grope. “You do like it?”   
Paul squeals and jumps away from the touch. Right into Hugh, who laughs lowly.

     “No, I didn’t. Don’t grope me on duty.”

     “Are you sure?”

    “Yes, I’m sure.”

Hugh’s fingers tease at the lower hem at the back of Paul’s jacket. “Really sure?”

    “Totally. Don’t like it at all.” Paul’s cheeks are starting to hurt from grinning. He loves Hugh a stupid amount of much.

Hugh’s thumb drags against Paul’s lower vertebrae, circling gently.

    “What would you do if … if I ignored that?”

    “I’d bite you.”

    “Well that’s hot.”

The intercom pings.  _ Lieutenant Stamets, please report to the captain immediately. _

Hugh sighs into Paul’s neck. “Well, this was short-lived.”

Paul snorts. “I honestly hope you didn’t expect too much out of this. If I wanted to have relaxing shifts with nothing to do, I would’ve become a doctor on a science vessel.”

    “Hey!”

Paul steps away, smiling sweetly and tugging his jacket down.

    “And if you’ll excuse me now -  _ I  _ will go talk to the  _ captain. _ ”

    “Knock yourself out, darling. I’m going to have coffee with my nurses.”

    “Don’t tell me that nobody on this ship is sick.”

    “My most important and complicated task today was making you sign that physicals form.”

Paul shakes his head. “What a dissolute life you’re having.”

    “Hey now!”

 

They part just in front of the turbolift. Hugh claps his shoulder in the most dignified and professional way he can manage.

    “Have fun talking to the captain, lieutenant.”

    “Thank you, doctor,” Paul replies, carefully schooling his face into a neutral expression. And then, more quietly: “I’ll see you tonight.”

Hugh barely winks, mouthing ‘love you’, and then they go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i hope you liked this little thing!  
> please, please, please comment if you liked it, it's the only thing that keeps me writing and would honestly make my day.
> 
> also come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)!


End file.
